


You're all going to die, down there.

by soulhead



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice
Genre: Angst, Dark Superman, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-04-02
Packaged: 2018-05-29 23:52:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6399274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/soulhead/pseuds/soulhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il est l’œil de la tornade : l’œil qui voit tout et ne peut rien faire. Maudite soit l’immortalité des kryptoniens. Maudit soit son peuple.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Requiem d'une humanité qui se perd

**Author's Note:**

> Cette fic se passe dans l'univers de Batman V Superman. J'apprécie énormément le narratif mais peu les dialogues....Je vais cependant me faire violence pour que la fic alterne entre chapitres de dialogues et chapitres de narration !
> 
> Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, les tournures de phrases incompréhensibles, trop lourdes etc. !

Il se souvient encore des premières années, de l’espoir qui l’habitait.

Sa vie semblait comblée :

Superman était né, près à sauver l’humanité toute entière de sa propre nature destructrice. Peu importe les sacrifices, les peines. Son alter-ego n’existait que pour servir les terriens.

Quant à Clark Kent, il avait trouvé sa place en tant que simple humain. Il pensait pouvoir passer sa vie à n’être rien d’autre qu’un brillant journaliste, un voisin serviable, une brève connaissance.

Il ne demandait rien d’autre et il s’en serait contenté.

Au lieu de cela, quelque chose qui n’aurait jamais dû arrivé, arriva. Une rencontre.

Une rencontre si innocente…Si anodine, que les sinistres augures qu’elle laissait entrevoir étaient passés inaperçus de Clark.

De cette rencontre était née une douce amitié entre un reporter à la répartie aiguisée et un héro ayant adopté le déguisement d’un célèbre homme d’affaire.

C’est ainsi que les chemins de Superman et Batman, deux êtres aux origines si différentes s’étaient finalement entremêlé pour malheureusement en plus se délier. L’un portait un costume dont il n’acceptait de se dévêtir qu’en compagnie de ses plus proches connaissances et l’autre ne savait faire autrement qu’être lui-même, ici et maintenant.

Le véritable drame dans cette histoire, ce n’est pas celui de deux combattants risquant perpétuellement d’être séparés à chacune des batailles qu’ils livrent. Ce n’est pas non plus celui des non-dits ; d’un Clark Kent faisant fi de n’avoir pas reconnu le reflet du Batman dans le regard de son partenaire et d’un Bruce Wayne plongé dans l’ignorance, essayant obstinément de cacher une identité secrète qui ne l’était plus vraiment.

Non, le drame qui ne cesse de hanter Clark, c’est celui du temps. Il passe, coule, défile…Il ne s’arrête jamais.

Pourtant, lui, il demeure impassible. Il est l’œil de la tornade : l’œil qui voit tout et ne peut rien faire. Maudite soit l’immortalité des kryptoniens. Maudit soit son peuple.

Le temps passe, chante et dance. Il n’en a que faire des humains, de ces pauvres mortels si fragiles, si impuissants et si drôle. Oh oui qu’ils sont drôles !

Ils passent leur vie à mourir et pourtant, nombres d’entre eux se pensent chanceux. Chaque jour pouvant être le dernier, ils mènent leur vie si courte sans répit. Et puis, lorsque le temps à fait son œuvre, ils regrettent, ils pleurs ce qui ne fut pas.

Mais c’est trop tard ! Les années qui passent ne pardonnent rien et n’en ont que faire des sanglots vains des mortels.

C’est ainsi que le drame de cette histoire réside au fond de l’âme de Clark. Le kryptonien ressent chaque minute qui flotte, chaque semaine qui trotte et les sait perdues à jamais. Son ami, son âme sœur, vieillit.

Et malheureusement, comme tout chose, le temps fit son œuvre : Il pervertit, déforme et suffoque.

Ainsi, l’être le plus pur et le plus noble de la planète terre changea. Et par conséquent, une pensée germa au sein du super-homme… Bruce mûrit, il grisonne, peu importe comment Clark décrit ce phénomène, il ne peut plus se voiler la face.

Un compte à rebours s’est enclenché dès le premier jours où ils se sont rencontrés. Et ce compte à rebours, il allait l’arrêter.

Peu importe le sang qui allait couler de ses mains.

Peu importe son humanité.

Le temps allait se plier à sa volonté.

 

_Le temps allait payer._


	2. Let this eternal sun be.

Au fond de lui, _il savait_.

Ses journées se succédaient et aucune d’entre elles ne se ressemblaient. Chacune elles se finissant pourtant comme elles avaient commencé : auprès de Clark.

Son costume de Batman ne lui était plus que rarement utile. Force était de constater que le simple fait d’essayer de coordonner les caractères si différents des membres de la justice league lui demandait un travail conséquent qui l’empêcher de revêtir son armure de combattant. Quant à Gotham, la ténébreuse, elle s’était calmée. Rare étaient encore les quelques criminels prêts à défier le Batman et la simple intervention de ses plus jeunes recrues ainsi que de la police suffisaient d’ailleurs à venir à bout de ces malfrats.

Clark à ses côtés, ils formaient désormais un duo de fer. Si puissant qu’ils semblaient réduire à néant les velléités les plus destructrices des humains et pourtant si magnanime et juste que personne ne semblait vouloir remettre en cause leurs actions.

Et que dire de leur instant partagé à eux-seuls ? Le monde ne semblait jamais n’être plus sensé qu’en compagnie de cette âme dans laquelle il semblait se refléter.

Le temps virevoltait est lui, Bruce Wayne, n’en avait que faire.

_Mais il savait_.

Les douces commissures faisant leur apparition sur le visage de son compagnon lorsque ce dernier riait aux éclats, le bleu infini de ses yeux, le frémissement qui parcourait son corps entier dès lors que Bruce effleurait sa peau…Oui, Bruce Wayne n’avait résolument pas le temps de prêter attention à un phénomène aussi anodin que les minutes qui se défilent sous son regard.

Pourtant, il n’était pas dupe. Une partie de son cœur savait.

Si tout cela était arrivé il y a bien des années, peut-être que son instinct de justicier aurait bondi dès les premiers soupçons. A une époque, aurait-il même hésité ne serait-ce qu’un instant avant de s’ériger contre le super homme et le crime dont il avait été témoin ?

Mais tout cela, c’était il y a bien trop longtemps.

Tout avait changé lorsque, pour la première fois, il avait aperçu le crépuscule de sa vie se dresser devant lui. Cet horizon si lointain qui ne cessait de se rapprocher... La douloureuse perspective d’une fin amère, séparée de Clark… Comment ne pas céder ?

Céder à l’amertume, aux ressentiments…A ce sentiment d’injustice si ravageur qu’il finit par tout ronger sur son passage, si bien que rien ne demeure…

Alors, face à l’évidence, il s’était tût. Comme si de rien n’était, il avait fermé les yeux pour ne plus jamais les rouvrir.

Car au fond de lui, _il savait._

Il savait reconnaitre le réel du songe, le vrai monde du monde fantasmé. Il savait aussi reconnaitre le regard d’un geôlier retenant son prisonnier sans que ce dernier ne le sache. Le regard d’une personne qui envers toute attente ne ressent pas  la moindre culpabilité.

Ce regard, c’est celui de la personne avec qui il se réveille chaque jour.

Et c’est celui de l’être avec qui il torturera l’humanité entière, ne serait-ce que pour quelques minutes de plus à passer au sein du songe dans lequel ils sont plongés, et dans lequel ils resteront à jamais.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si vous n'avez pas compris, ce deuxième chapitre raconte donc le pov de Bruce, lorsque Clark a décidé d’arrêter par tous les moyens possibles le temps qui filent et menace le mortel qu'est Bruce. Un Bruce initialement prisonnier d'un artifice (la forme précise de cet artifice sera défini plus tard), qui lorsqu'il a découvert la réalité, ne dit pas un mot, feignant ignorer le crime auquel il participait dans le but de prolonger leur existence commune.....


	3. And as earth died, a melody was heard.

On dit du dernier des hommes qu’il baissa les yeux lorsqu’il condamna son espèce.

  

De ce monde qui était autrefois sien, il ne garda que des souvenirs de poussières et de larmes.

 

On dit également du dernier des hommes qu’il aurait pu sauver son espèce et faire cesser la folie destructrice dans laquelle son amant était plongé. Pourtant, il n’en fit rien. Il se contenta de l’abreuver. 

 

Un vieux dicton utilisé par son peuple disait : Nul homme n'est plus heureux au monde que celui qui se contente de peu.

Quelle infamie ! Quel mensonge !

Toute sa vie, il s’était contenté d’un monde où le bien ne pouvait perdurer sans l’existence de justiciers pour maintenir sa suprématie…Il s’était contenté d’une humanité prête à se déchirer pour des disputes futiles, d’une humanité qui errait aveuglément depuis que ses premiers ancêtres se mirent à marcher…Il avait supporté perdre les êtres qui lui étaient le plus cher sans aucune raison, pour rien.

Alors oui, il s’était contenté de peu. Cela ne l’avait pas rendu plus heureux. Non, cela l’avait rendu aussi dur et impassible que le monde dans lequel il était né.

 

On dit du dernier des hommes que lorsqu’il découvrit l’atroce réalité, le songe dans lequel il était plongé se brisa.

  

Voici donc le sauveur des hommes finalement réveillé… _Peut-être pourrait-il nous sauver ? Pitié ! Délivre-nous de son joug de terreur ! Pitié !_ Lui demandait ses comparses

Hélas en retour, l’ancien justicier resta de marbres face à ses supplications et s’adressa à celui qui mit l’humanité à genou pour lui :

 

_Merci ! Merci de t’être érigé en bourreau de l’humanité, usant et abusant de la force vitale de millions d’êtres pour que je puisse m’en nourrir ! Quel délicieux nectar que celui de la lente mort d’une humanité si pathétique…_

 

Et c’est ainsi que le dernier espoir de l’humanité, celui qu’on avait essayé de tirer de son sommeil depuis si longtemps, celui pour qui tant étaient mort dans l’unique espoir qu’il résonne l’être fou qui semblait tant l’aimer…C’est ainsi que cet être signa la mort de toute une civilisation…Et la dernière flamme qui semblait éclairé cette terre s’éteignit à tout jamais.

 

_Mais dis-moi mon aimé…N’y aurait-il pas un moyen plus radical pour nous assurer de n’être jamais séparé ?_

_Et ces cris incessants qu’émettent mes frères et sœurs lorsqu’il meurt comme des chiens ! Ne pourrions-nous pas faire les faire taire ?_

 

Oh, douce tentation que sont les questions innocentes…

On raconte que cela lui pris de nombreuses lunes avant que son compagnon ne lui avoue l’inavouable vérité…L’existence d’un supplice encore plus atroce qui pourrait, éventuellement, peut-être, si le destin est à nos côtés, les rendre à jamais unis…Mais le prix à payer lui…Il est celui de toute l’humanité pour que toi, tu cesses d’en faire partir…

 

_Es-tu prêt à payer ce prix ?_

_Seras-tu capable de regarder tes mains sans les voir rougies par le sang de milliards de tes comparses ?_

 

On dit bien des choses à propos du dernier des hommes. Ce qu’on ignore, c’est qu’il cessa d’être humain le jour où, plongé dans un rêve, il croisa le regard si merveilleux de son bourreau et s’y reconnu…

On dit du dernier des hommes qu’il baissa les yeux lorsqu’il condamna son espèce.

 

Pourtant, aujourd’hui encore il ne se rappelle pas avoir vécu d’instants plus sublimes que lorsque, main dans la main, il contemplait avec son amant la fin de l’astre bleu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je n'ai absolument pas l'habitude de retranscrire des paroles à l'écrit... Mais c'était le seul moyen pour faire ce chapitre je crois !
> 
> Je ne suis pas entré trop dans les détails, mais Clark a utilisé le reste du vaisseau kryptonien pour apprendre les savoirs de 100'000 mondes (cf. batman v superman ahah) pour trouver ne serait-ce qu'une seule technologie permettant d'altérer le temps, de stopper le vieillissement, altérer un être humain etc....Et il en a trouvé une, mais qui consiste à utiliser la force vitale de millions d'être humain pour stopper le vieillissement d'un seul. Quand Bruce se réveille (le rêve s'est stoppé au moment où il a réaliser qu'il rêvait) , il se questionne s'il n'y a pas un moyen autre que de le maintenir dans un rêve pour stopper son vieillissement...Et ce moyen existe bel et bien, mais clark s'est toujours refuser de l'utiliser car il consisterait en l’annihilation total de la population terrienne...

**Author's Note:**

> Voilà, premier chapitre. Je sai que j'ai le curieux défaut de ne jamais vouloir expliciter la relation précise qui unit mes couples dans les fics...La plupart du temps, quand je parle d'une relation amoureuse je ne fait que très peu d'allusions directes à celle-ci. Non pas parce que j'éprouve une certaine pudeur à l'idée d'expliciter une relation romantique ou sexuelle , mais juste parce que j'imagine toujours mes couples comme ressentant l'un pour l'autre qqch qui ne se résume pas à un je t'aime etc, mais qui se définit par les sacrifices que l'un est capable de faire pour l'autre. Donc eh, dites moi s'il faut quand même que j'explicite plus clairement tel ou tel point....


End file.
